All For Two And Two For Five
by crooked heart
Summary: There's this competition called BrainRun at Degrassi, which brings students from a neighboring school over. What could possible happen now?


It was the second week of school and everything seemed more upbeat at Degrassi. As if, something in the air had shifted and now there was this new atmosphere around the students. It was strange feeling to most of the teachers, who felt it more than most of the students, but they didn't really talk too much to each other. Something would be different about this year. Most definitely. Emma and Manny walked up the steps to Degrassi, Emma charged up about an orginization she had heard about and wanted to join, and Manny was charged up about getting to get away from Emma and her chattering. She had been talking about it since that morning. "Manny, I think we should join it. It seems really interesting and would definitely earn us a lot of school credit." Emma said quickly, looking for her binder with the pictures of tiger's on it. Manny shrugged. "Whatever Emma, I'm not that interested in computers... why are you, all of a sudden?"  
  
Emma sighed and shrugged, still searching for the lost binder in her backpack. "I don't know, it just seems like fun, and what harm could it do? It's supposed to... hold on, let me find the pamphlet..." Finally, Emma found what she was looking for. "Great, here's my binder... ah, the pamphlet says 'BrainRun Etc.will be a great learning opportunity and we can meet different kids from the Winston Middle School..." She grinned. "How much better does it get? You get school credit, meet new people, learn more about computers, have fun... Manny, are you even listening?" Manny's head was in the clouds, dreaming of a place anywhere but there and she shrugged, looking back at her. "What? Oh yeah, kids, computers, fun... I was listening." Emma rolled her eyes and pulled on Manny's arm, dragging her into the school. Meanwhile, Spinner and Craig were walking into school together, talking about nothing in particular, Sean was hanging out at his locker, and Jimmy was talking to Marco about the competition.  
  
"I think I'm going to enter, why don't you enter too?" Jimmy asked. Marco shrugged. "I don't know, doesn't sound like something I'd want to do." He searched through his pocket until he found a stick of gum, offering a piece to Jimmy who politely declined. "Well, I'm entering. At least just check out some of the info about it. It looks interesting." Marco sighed as they walked Mr. Simpson's class room, where the sign up sheet was. He was sitting at his desk, flipping through some of his disks to use for the next class. "Oh hey guys, signing up for the BrainRun Etc. Competition?" Jimmy nodded as he signed his name, secretly adding Marco's as well.  
  
"Well, it's going to be great. Some of the kids have already arrived so they can download the programs onto the computers. In fact..." He called over to one of the tables in the back. "Ross, come meet two of my students." A boy appeared from behind one of the computers. He was freakishly tall for his age of 15, about 6'2 and skinny as heck. His eyes were a beautiful but intense blue. His hair was platinum blonde, gelled to short spiky perfection. "Hey, I'm Ross Carson, from Winston High." He held out his hand. Jimmy took it and smiled, shaking it. "I'm Jimmy, this is Marco." Marco grinned and waved. Mr. Simpson continued his work on finding a certain disk, but still talking to the rest of them. "Ross is the one who will be downloading the program onto the computers. He's a genius at computer work and his father is the owner of the Carson and Peters Computer Galleries, which profiles software and even produces some of the leading Canadian computer games." Marco's eyes widened. "Wow, thats amazing. Is he like, filthy rich?" Ross laughed and nodded. "He's worth a pretty penny... but he's worked hard for it." Jimmy nodded. "Cool. Hey, we have to get to class but we'll talk to you later. Nice meeting you Ross." As Marco and Jimmy walked out, Ross called back, "Same here," then went back to his job on the computers.  
  
~  
  
Later on that day, students started to arrive from Winston High School, some being complete geeks and the others... well, NOT being complete geeks. Like, Kylie, who was turning heads everywhere she went. Or, Bobby, who's jocky appearance and soft voice set him apart from the others. Meanwhile, while people gawked at the new kids, JT, Toby, Emma, Manny, and others were walking into Mr. Simpson's room. JT was prepared for another boring day at school, when Mr. Simpson made sure everyone took their seats, then announced, "We have two new students today. One, is Ross Carson, he was the downloader of the BrainRun program, and then there's Cassie Laurder, who is the co-downloader and founder of the official BrainRun association, the young adult branch." Ross and Cassie stood quickly, then Ross sat back down but Mr. Simpson asked Cassie to continue standing.  
  
"Cassie, could you please tell us exactly what we'll be doing?" Cassie nodded and walked to the front where Mr. Simpson was. She had short brown hair sculpted so it flipped under her chin, black framed glasses, and "Well, basically, you'll be going to your regular classes each day in here. But, there's a catch... you have to find the top secret codes that go along with each password protected computer. Once you find the right code for the right computer, you type it in and get the clue to where to find the next clue. Ross will lead one team and I will lead the other. So, check your computer and find out which team you're assigned to. If you're not assigned to either of us, please go to Mr. Simpson. He'll be your other coach." Emma checked her homepage and it said "CASS124625". So did JT's, Craig's, and Paige's. A few other student's computers said "SIMP345216" The rest, being Toby, Manny, and about four other students were on "ROSS828342"'s team. Ross stood and walked to the front, clearing his throat. "If you're on my team, line up here." The students did. Cassie did the same, then Mr. Simpson said, with a smile, "And... begin!"  
  
~~~  
  
Hehe. Next chapter coming up soon, I hope. I'll be gone this weekend so therefore I can't update... but it should be within the next week. Thanks a bunch for reading. :) .Crook. 


End file.
